Wulaishenese Republic
Socialist Federation of Wulaishen : The Volunteers March, Prosperity Starts Sa Sa Wulai |- Wulai - Le Canh Bao - Independence - Total 850,091 402,375 - ( ) 9.01 - 2008 approximation 7,250,000,000 - Density 606.09/km² 600 /mi² 2008 estimate - Total $332.14 trillion USD - Per capita $69.01 thousand USD (2003) 0.919 (high) Sa( ) ( +6:30) .wul Location, Size And Extent . Climate Population and Ethnicity Religion Transportation Language Communication History Government Wulaishen follows the parlimentary system in accordance with the Decree of the Banner, in 2000, which drastically reformed the character of the goverment.The most significant change has been the transfer of sovereign power from the Dictator, as Wulaishen was formerly Communist.The Dictator formally and benevolently "ruled" with the assistance of a cabinet appointed by her, to the people who know rule through their elective powers.The President, while capable of immense administative power, leaves that duty chiefly to the prime minister, who acts as a "spokesman, or woman from Her, or Him.The President is defined as a symbol for the unity of the Wulaishenese people.The constitution provides for the supremacy of the Wulaishen People's Cabinet, or parliament, as the legislative branch for the Wulaishenese Government as well as for the separation of the legislative, executuve, and judicial powers. It also provides the guarantee of civil liberties.The executive branch is headed by the president, who elects a prime minister selected by the cabinet among it's leadership.The cabinet consists of the President, the Prime Minister, and 11 to 16 Prefetural Ministers, who represent eash of Wulaishens's 16 Prefectural Divisions, each aslo headinga government agency or ministry board, such as the Wulaishenese Defense Ministry, and the Econominc planning board. At least half of the ministers most be selected from the WPC, and the WPC is collectively responsible for electing to the main Parliament.Upon a vote of nonconfidence in the Wulaishenese Golden House, as it is called, the cabinet must resign en masse, with a new prime minister designated by the President, or the Golden House may be dissolved and natl elections called for, following which the government and his cabinent must resign.The WPC is bicameral.The Golden House (The lower house) has a membership of 1,197 with terms of office of two to three years, except that all terms end upon dissolution of the House.Representatives elected from 230 districts called Golden Consitituencies, being either, citywide nor nationwide in extent,.These are drawn up on a population basis. The term of office is six years, with one half elected every three years.The lower house holds primary power.Legislation may be initiated by ant member or by the cabinet and must recieve approval of this house and the Golden House.In the upper house fails totake action within 60 days of recipt of legislation from the lower house.The budget, drawn up by the cabinet, must be submitted first to the lower house, or if agreement cannot be reached by the upper house, or if the upper house fails to take action within 30 days, the decisioni of the lower house beccomes the desision of the Wulaishenese People's Cabinet.Eligibility for election to the Jade House(the lower house) requires a minimum age of 22 with no recideny requirements; for the Golden House, a minimun age of 30.Suffrage is universal, the voting age being 18 years with a three year recidency required.The Banner of Annexation granted the suffrage to women. Economy Military Forces